


The Viscious Cycle Continues

by Foxlass



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), medium description of death, there is no happiness to be found here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlass/pseuds/Foxlass
Summary: Salem shows up at Atlas, and Oscar confronts her
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Ozpin/Salem (RWBY)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	The Viscious Cycle Continues

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to red like roses on repeat to write this after a friend sent me a prompt. have some angst.

“We didn’t get a lot of time together in this life, but maybe the next one will go better.” Oscar gasped as Ozpin backed off again, leaving him in control of his body again.

“It won’t be in my next life time” She said, holding the knife to his throat, “thanks to you I wont get one!” a thin line of blood seeped from Oscar’s neck. Team RWBY and the Ace Ops watched as Oscar dropped the Long Memory

“It wasn’t my fault,” Oscar said, he could feel Ozpin’s hesitancy hovering at the back of his mind but he ignored it. He knew he was right. “It wasn’t my fault and it wasn’t Ozpin’s either! We all saw your history! You cant blame him for things that weren’t his fault, its on you that you couldn’t let him go.” His young face was earnest as he stared Salem in the eyes, knowing that any moment could be his last. He was suspended above a sea of Grimm, and knew that a fall meant certain death, aura or not.

“Yes it was!” She screamed in his face, her hair whipping about her face as the Grimm army, held back only by her will, paced and swarmed.

‘Ozpin? Are you there?” Oscar called out in his mind, frantically hunting for a taste of the near constant presence which has reassured and guided him. He couldn’t find it. Even more so than after Jinn had revealed his history, Ozpin was no where to be found. ‘This is possibly the worst time for this’ thought Oscar as Salem kept shaking him and screaming in his face

“HEY! Why is it so hard for you all to remember that I’m not Ozpin?!” He yelled. Salem was taken aback, and blinked.

“What are you talking about, of course you are Ozpin,” she snarled.

“I'm not. I'm still Oscar. You don’t see it, even my friends don’t sometimes!” He could feel the tears dripping down his face. “it doesn’t matter does it” He realized. “you kill me, and he comes back. You got what you wanted didn’t you? You always get him, and it doesn’t matter who you kill. You never learned your lesson because you never were taught one. Go ahead. Kill me. It doesn’t matter.” She paused.

“You’re right, child,” and Oscar could tell that for the first time she was addressing him and not Ozpin. “I will get him back no matter what happens to you.” A slow smile turned up her lips, and she drew the blade across his neck, the motion agonizingly slow. Oscar could hear the screams from his friends, thought of them as his life’s blood spilled down the front of his shirt. 

“I’ll be waiting for you, Ozpin” Salem said before dropping Oscar to the ground and stepping over him to lead the army.

As his vision faded to grey, Oscar sent one final, tired question to Ozpin. ‘ why. Why did you leave me?’ , not expecting a response. But he did get one, a kernel of an idea, ‘im free once you are dead, and will have another body. Maybe the next one will allow me to continue my fight against Her.’

Oscar’s eyes lowered slowly, not seeing the red soled combat boots running towards him. He had time for one thought, that apparently death is just like falling asleep, before his unseeing eyes drifted shut for the last time.


End file.
